Butcher by Reputation Ch1: On the Farm
by Jason Isaacs fangirl Rickmania
Summary: Benjamin Martin is confronted by a ghost of his past, and must make amends if he wants to keep his family together
1. Chapter 1

Butcher by Reputation

Chapter 1: On the Farm

On a fine, sunny afternoon, a few months after the war had ended, children played in the fields near Benjamin Martin's new home, as the slaves picked the cotton and harvested the crops. They weren't truly slaves; they claimed that their families worked the land by choice; and truth be told, the Martins did not approve of slave work. It was merely a requirement of the more wealthy households to have a slave, whether they wanted one or not.

Groups of children laughed among the workers, blowing around the freefalling puffs of cotton. One child, of about 7 years old, looked away from the group of children, into the distance. He had caught something moving out of the corner of his eye, and couldn't look away. He wanted to figure out what it was. Upon watching it move in the distance for a few more seconds, the realisation had hit him like a ton of bricks. He ran towards the Martin house, and Elsa; one of the workers; wondered what had gotten into him. She called out after him, but to no avail. The boy was frightened. It dawned on her what had him so scared, and she began to gather the children closer to her, much as a mother hen would when faced with a fox.

The boy ran up the stairs to the home, and ran inside, shouting, "Mr. Martin! Come quick! A rider is approaching from the north!"

Benjamin came to the boy's side, and knelt to his height, placing his hands on his shoulders. He spoke calmly, so he wouldn't frighten the young one, "Slow down, Isa, what is it?"

Isa calmed down, but only slightly, as he repeated, "A rider is approaching quickly from the north"

"Did you see him? What did he look like?"

Isa took a breath, and tried to remember what this rider was wearing. "Um…I could see a white shirt, and black riding pants…He was riding a brown…warhorse, I think"

The word, "warhorse" was all too familiar to Benjamin. Though the war may have been over, there was always another battle going on somewhere, where the colonists and the British that stayed after the war had disagreed. "You are certain it was a warhorse?" Benjamin needed the child to be as accurate as possible in delivering this information. If there was an armed British officer approaching, war or not, he had to be ready.

"Almost definite" Isa nodded.

Benjamin patted the young boy on the head, and said, "Stay inside the house" as he retreated downstairs to fetch his hatchet and a flintlock. He stood out on the front porch, surveying the area for this rider. Once he had spotted him, just over the hill, about a mile or so away, Benjamin crossed the cotton field, telling Elsa and the other workers to keep the children safe, and to watch for any more unfamiliar riders approaching. If any more were to approach, Elsa and the other women were to take the children inside and await Benjamin's return.

Benjamin was prepared to meet the rider shortly after the end of his cotton field, and readied himself. What he had not readied himself for was the face of the man approaching on horseback. He quickly retreated back to the women in the field, and said, "Take the children inside, now!" and ran back to the other side to face his intruder.

**A/N: Who was this intruder approaching on a warhorse? Let's have a few reviews before I tell you. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghost of His Past

Chapter 2: The Ghost of His Past

**A/N- Thank you, Guest, for your review! It gave me the motivation to continue my fic! Your question will soon be answered. Now, on with the suspense and thrill! **

As the rider approached Benjamin, he gave a smirk as he rode his horse nearly into him. Though Benjamin showed no fear, his expression wavered, wondering if the horse was going to stop, or plough through him, and storm onto his property. That familiar sneer sent a shiver down Benjamin's spine;

"Kill me before the war is over, will you?" The man laughed as he stared Benjamin down from atop his horse.

"You…," Benjamin said through gritted teeth, "should not be alive"

"Yet, here I am," Tavington smirked. When Benjamin gave a glare, William cocked a brow, mock-offended, asking, "Are you not going to welcome me into your…lovely home?"

"You have earned no welcome here" Benjamin stated, trying to keep his temper.

"No chance for redemption?" Tavington grinned, also in an attempt to keep his short temper from boiling over.

"Not for you" Benjamin said, matter-of-factly.

Tavington mentally fumed; _How dare this rebel not show humility after the war, and let me in?! _"You've had your chance to be the better man…" Tavington warned, tightening the reins in his hands.

"What, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?" Benjamin asked, keeping his hatchet at waist height.

"You shall find out eventually…," Tavington smiled as he turned his horse around, calling over his shoulder, "good day"

As he watched the ghost of his past ride off into the distance, Benjamin felt a mixture of confusion and worry. He already began to imagine what sort of ambush the Colonel had planned for him. He returned to the house, and sat in his new chair; finally, one that he'd built with his own two hands that stayed together. All of his failed rocking chairs had been used to fuel the fire that currently burned peacefully in their living room. The British Colonel's words stuck with him through the night, making him toss and turn in his sleep.

…

The next morning, Elsa had the children awake, and ready for the day, when Benjamin shuffled into the kitchen, tired from a restless evening. Elsa had noticed how weary her house-master appeared to be, and said, "Sir, let me fetch you some tea to help you wake up"

Benjamin nodded; ever grateful; and said, "Thank you, Elsa, that would be lovely"

Once his tea was finished, and the family had sat down together for breakfast, the sound of horses approaching caught the attention of Nathan; the, now oldest, son of Benjamin. He got up, and looked outside to see a handful of horses approaching from the north, much like Tavington had the day before. He ran to his father's chest, pulling out a bayonet, and ran back to the front of the house.

"Slow down, Nathan!" Benjamin said, swiftly removing the weapon from his son's hand. "Where were you going with this?"

"Redcoats!" Nathan gasped, pointing out into the distance.

Benjamin straightened his back, and sent his son back inside, saying, "Mind your brothers and sisters" He stood on the front porch, awaiting the small group of approaching Redcoats. It was odd that there was only a few of them; usually, they travelled in large groups. This group only had about four or five among them; the man leading them, of course, was Tavington. These weren't his usual Green Dragoons; they were perhaps, simply men hired as protection for his own good. They showed no signs that they held any rank with the British Army, other than the color of their coats. Benjamin stood fast, gathering all of the mental strength he could to face this man once again. "Colonel…" he nodded, in greeting.

"I shall spare you the pleasantries…," Tavington sneered, "Is your family inside?" he asked, gesturing towards the house.

Benjamin hesitated; another shiver running down his spine as he pondered the man's intentions. He nodded, "They are…what do you require from them?" Tavington merely gave a nod, and continued to ride to the house. Which sent Benjamin into a panic. "What are your intentions with them?" Benjamin asked, jogging alongside the horse.

Tavington halted his horse, and thus, his men stopped as well. "You shall know as soon as I think of them" He smiled, trotting his horse to the side of the house, not the front; as per the usual approach.

Benjamin shook his head, wondering why Tavington had gone to the side. There was no way to access the inside from there. The only thing on that specific side of the house was a water pump. He quickly realised why Tavington had gone that way; though he may have been a cruel man, his horse didn't know the difference. His horse still needed water, regardless of what side the man was on. Watching Tavington give his horse a drink made Benjamin realise that he was still human, and thus, still capable of being a pleasant one. Perhaps the man didn't have any cruel intentions today. However, that wasn't enough to make Benjamin forgive the many cruel acts that he had committed on several battlefields in the previous months. He watched for a moment as Tavington seemed to show kindness to the animal, taking scoops of water in his hands, letting the horse drink. For some reason, the horse seemed skittish, so it took a great deal of coaxing to get him to calm down before taking another drink. He clicked his tongue, almost…lovingly…to calm the animal back into submission.

Then, another realisation hit Benjamin; perhaps talking to Tavington while he was here wouldn't be too awful after all. He took a breath, and said, "Quite ...magnificent animals…horses"

Tavington looked over his shoulder to face Benjamin, and replied shortly, "Indeed". At the moment, he made it seem as though he had no wish to speak with the rebel that faced him.

Watching Tavington bend over to examine the horse's legs, Benjamin thought to himself, _Come on, horsey! Kick him in the face! _Then, thought better when he noticed Tavington splashing some water over the horse's back left leg. It had been injured; perhaps a strain in its leg from constant use. There was a reason Tavington had been to see him; he did not bear any ill will towards him yesterday. Thus, Tavington had assumed it safe to come back; he was the only Colonist that might show him kindness. Tavington, of course, was too proud to admit that. But Benjamin could certainly tell that from the way he was so comfortable to turn his back on his enemy. He hesitantly placed a hand on the man's shoulder, wondering if it was a good idea or not. Tavington gave a flinch, questioningly looking to Benjamin's hand. "The horse needs to rest" Benjamin said, giving a small smile. Perhaps, showing kindness to the man would in turn, grant him that same kindness.

Tavington glanced beyond the fields to the east, and gave Benjamin a slight nod, as if to accept his offer. "Very well"

Benjamin led Tavington and the horse to his family's stable. "A day or so in the care of my…staff…and he should be up and running again"

"A day?" Tavington blinked. _I have to stay here the entire day?! _

"Just enough time to ensure the horse a proper rest." Benjamin stated.

Tavington seemed hesitant. Could he really stay with his enemy for that long of a time and not rip out his throat in front of his family? He cleared his throat and walked back to his men, sending them over to his previous point of interest; the eastern fields. Benjamin watched as Tavington sauntered back to him, and stood, unsure of what to do with himself. After a brief moment of awkward silence, William spoke up; "A rather…lovely portion of land, you have, here", admiring the landscape.

"Thank you, Colonel…," Benjamin nodded, "Your word means a lot to the reflection of my work" Were they really getting along? My word!

William seemed shocked, "This is all your work?"

Benjamin grinned, "Some of it is me…the rest, I leave to Mother Nature…and the workers that harvest it for me" William gave a nod of approval, and Benjamin felt the need to ask, "…Where did your men go?"

William paused a moment, speechless, and stammered, "Uh…admiring the cotton fields, no doubt" with a short laugh. His two riders soon trotted back, and he smiled, "See? There they are" as he approached them on foot.

Benjamin didn't hear their conversation, but he noticed more Redcoats riding away from his plantation. _Where had they come from? Was that…no…it couldn't possibly be…Cornwallis and O'Hara at the top of the field?! _He shook the thought away, and took Tavington by the shoulder once more, "Shall we…take a walk around the property?" He was about to invite the man inside, but immediately changed his mind, thinking it best not to allow the man famously known as The Butcher into his home. At least, not right away. He needed to give his family some time to get ready.

**A/N: Would Benjamin allow the Bloody Butcher into his home? Let's have some more awesome reviews to find out what happens next. **


	3. Ch 3 Spending a Night With the Enemy

Chapter 3: Spending a Night With the Enemy

Benjamin and William's walk around the plantation and surrounding area proved to be somewhat useful; it had killed a few hours of their time. However, it was only nearing the noon-hour. He would have to show the Colonel what men from the South are good for; their Southern hospitality. He would invite the man in for lunch, despite his earlier feelings. He wondered, though, how he would approach doing so. As they approached the house once more, Benjamin said, "I don't know about you, but that tour has certainly given me quite the appetite"

William turned to Benjamin; a shocked expression in his eyes; and smiled, "Of course". Benjamin couldn't see it, but the British Colonel smirked behind his back as he led him into the house. Upon entering the house, William could tell that the workers had definitely kept the place spotless. It was rather impressive.

When they entered the main room, Charlotte only expected Benjamin to be coming back, and began to say, "Did you get rid of that perfectly horrid man?"

Benjamin's expression said, "Oh God…you did not just say that", as he was followed by William; who held a sneer upon his face.

"Perfectly horrid man…?" William smiled, "Surely, you didn't mean me?" Charlotte may have meant it, but she wasn't going to tell him that. When she didn't answer him, William's hand started towards the blade in his holster. "Well…?" He smiled, awaiting the truth.

Benjamin rested a hand on William's with a stern expression, "Stay that blade….it has no use here"

William's jaw gave a slight twitch; Lord, this man irks me! Rather than lose his temper in front of a group of people that he barely knew, William simply nodded, placing his hand back at his side.

Benjamin took note of how proper the man standing beside him truly was. It was almost as if he was awaiting order. Benjamin was impressed by that. But at the same time, he wondered if that was all that the man had; was his propriety. They shared ranks, though they belonged to opposing Armies, so it filled him with pride to be able to tell Tavington what his next order was. "At ease, Colonel. We are on neutral grounds." As soon as the "order" was given, William's posture changed to a more relaxed state, though still on guard in the event that he had to respond to something sudden and unexpected.

One of the maids came into the room from the kitchen, stating that dinner would be ready soon, and Charlotte looked to both of the men that stood before her. She knew that what she had to say wasn't appropriate to say in front of their guest, and so, as a lady should (back in that time, anyway), she kept her mouth shut.

After an unbelievably silent meal, with everyone; including the children; followed by a brief moment to socialize, William soon found himself gazing out the window, as if he should be on his way. He shouldn't impose his presence upon them any longer if he were to remain civil. The horse should be fine by now…he's had a days' worth of rest. When he stood to gather his bayonet by the front door, a thunderous clap resonated through the air, and rain began to pour down from the heavens above. William threw his head back in annoyance, suppressing a groan.

Charlotte joined him at the door with a smile, and said, "Well…how unfortunate…you'll have a wet ride ahead of you, Colonel" with a hidden sneer.

William sighed, still annoyed, and Benjamin joined them at the door, saying, "We can't have you out, riding in this weather." Charlotte gave her husband a sideways glance, and Benjamin continued, "We have a cozy guestroom made up for just such an occasion"

William suppressed a sigh; if The Ghost was willing to be accommodating, he would have to be the bigger man, and accept his offer, putting up with his family for at least another couple of hours. Thank God I'll be unconscious for most of the night.

Benjamin showed the Colonel to the guestroom, and passed him a candle, "I hope you find it just as comfortable as your own home," he smiled, "If you need anything during the night, let one of the night maids know" William nodded, and found everything to be rather comfortable, much like the comforts of home; but with a Colonist vibe about it. It was the only thing that set him off about the room, besides the fact that he was staying with the wretched beings.

Everyone else was asleep before William had settled down enough to be able to fall asleep and stay asleep; it was strange to him, trying to close his eyes and dream in a house full of what should be his sworn enemies. As soon as he started to drift off, his eyes wrenched open at the sight of faint candlelight approaching from the hallway. He closed his eyes, peering through his eyelashes to see who was coming, and saw the silhouette of a woman. He was not yet certain if it was Margaret; the eldest daughter; one of the maids, or Charlotte. William continued to peer through his eyelashes as the light of the candle got closer and closer, until it stopped at the door to the guestroom. He quickly shut one eye, peering through a single eyelash as he watched the figure of Charlotte enter the room. What is she doing in here?! Is it customary for Colonists to enter without knocking or announcing themselves? What if I were naked?! ….I am naked…Bloody hell! While the Colonel's thoughts ran through his head, Charlotte sat at the edge of the bed, admiring his sleeping form. Oh bloody hell! What is she doing? He couldn't keep his eyes closed any longer because the light from the candle was too bright, and so, he opened his eyes with a heavy blink.

"Oh my goodness!" Charlotte laughed, surprised that the Colonel had awoken from what appeared to be a deep sleep. She hadn't planned for him to be awake; she had planned to sneak in and watch him sleep. She wanted to see the man when he was at his most vulnerable. It may have been indecent of her, but she also wanted to figure out how the man slept; what he wore to bed. So far, her results were inconclusive; she'd been caught too early to sneak back the sheets. Part of Charlotte knew that it was very unladylike to do such a thing, and to do so might result in a stern punishment from the church and her husband. But the rest of her wanted to take a risk.

William left the covers where they lay; just above his hips; and smiled, "Am I correct in assuming your husband doesn't know you're here?" Charlotte gave a nod, trying not to blush, and William smirked, "You…are a married woman"

Charlotte nodded with a smile, once more, and said, "There's nothing wrong with checking up on our guest"

William smiled, "I suppose not…but, you didn't know whether or not I was decent"

Charlotte grinned, "I don't see that it matters much, "she added with a laugh, "I have raised and been around many boys…There's not much that I have yet to see"

William gave a silent sigh, seeing that there was no winning with this woman. There was no use in telling her off because, surely, her husband would awake and beat him senseless. That was the sort of thing the rebels would do. Such savages! "Are you…trying to convince me to lower the sheets?" He smirked, holding them up.

"Of course not!" Charlotte grinned, "Unless…you wish to" She added, moving a fraction of an inch closer to him.

Benjamin had awoken to find his wife not at his side during the night, and heard voices murmuring in the distance. One of which was Charlotte's, the other was his guest's. He tossed the covers aside, and padded over to the guestroom to see Charlotte talking to an indecent Colonel. "Why are you awake at this hour?" Benjamin asked Charlotte, not too intent on hearing Tavington's answer.

"I was just making sure that our guest was comfortable" Charlotte beamed, gently touching William's arm.

Benjamin saw the affectionate touch, and grumbled, "Don't get too comfortable" as a warning to the Colonel, then smiled, "I'm never more than a few feet away from a weapon"

William's eyes widened slightly, and he gave a slight squeak in his throat. Charlotte laughed, stroking his forearm, "He doesn't mean that as a threat" she smiled, looking to Benjamin, "DO you?"

Benjamin's eyes suddenly widened at his wife's courage, and stammered "Well…that would depend on the circumstances, of course"

"Of course…" William nodded with a sneer as he eyed the position of the Colonist's hands.

Benjamin took a calming breath, and peered over to the boys in the hall, then looked back to Charlotte and William, saying, "Back to bed…all of us. We have a bright and early start to the day" William gave a slight sneer; surely the rebel hadn't noticed; and Benjamin looked to him, "I'm sure you'll want to get back to your barracks as early as possible…Colonel" he added, giving William the same sneer that was thought to have gone undetected. "Where do they have stationed now?"

"A few kilometers from Cowpens" It wasn't the exact truth; it was more than a few kilometers. More like 20km, but the rebel didn't need to know that.

"I would have thought they would have had you packed up by now; tail tucked firmly between your legs after such a terrible defeat" Benjamin smirked. The defeat of the British at Cowpens was a winning battle for the Colonists; a battle that was necessary for the freedom of what was to later be called America.

William's jaw clenched, annoyed with that specific remark, and asked, somewhat impatiently, "Can I…go back to sleep now?" Benjamin nodded, ushering Charlotte out, and William soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

Thanks for reading! This one took a while to get right because I wanted it to be as historically and geographically accurate as possible. Next chapter won't take as long, I promise. R&amp;R as always. It's nice to hear something more than just "update soon"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Night Turns to Day

**A/N: I received questions and comments about Ch.3, so I'll answer them here.**

**Guest: Thanks for the correction. I assumed they used kilometers. I'll use miles from now on. **

**Guest: The Colonel came by a second time because he knew that Benjamin would have to be nice to him, since showing him kindness the first time around. Tavington was annoyed with the fact that he had to stay because he only expected to be an hour or so. (Intentions shall be revealed in the chapters to come.) And with regards to Charlotte, she likes the bad boys, and was only putting on an act for Benjamin; pretending to completely loathe the British Colonel. **

**And to the other guest that told me not to "beg" for reviews; I don't beg for them; I ask for feedback just like everyone else on this site does. I like to know that people are into the story; getting reviews other than "write more" or "update soon" helps me with my writing. **

The next morning came all too quickly for Tavington; the 'Martin family wake-up call' came around 4:30 in the morning. Benjamin led the children to the guestroom with a huge grin on his face, shushing the younger ones as they giggled. "Ready?" He smiled. The younger children nodded, trying their best to stifle their giggling, and Benjamin nodded, "Let's show the Colonel what big families are good for"

They stepped in the guestroom as quietly as they could, standing next to the bed as William slept soundly. Benjamin gave a nod to the children, who then proceeded to jump onto the bed and the unsuspecting Colonel, shouting, "TIME TO GET UP, MISTER BUTCHER!"

William awoke with a start; his heart nearly skipped a beat as the children all piled on top of him, dog included not too long after. William groaned; the weight of the 4 children jumping on him; Great Dane as well; was too much to bear this early in the morning. Benjamin laughed, "I think he's awake" as he shooed the children off of the half asleep Colonel. He then patted what he assumed was William's leg, smiling, "Good morning, Colonel…Early start to the day! And what a gorgeous morning after the storm we had last night" He drew open the curtains that had been closed for the evening, and William saw that it was still dark outside.

William groaned, "Ugh…Surely, you must be joking…"

"No," Benjamin smiled, "we're always awake this early…Lots to do on a farm. The earlier, the better," He smiled once more, "and we could always use an extra pair of hands to get it done faster" William gave a silent groan of disproval, and Benjamin grinned, "What? Has mister pretty boy never gotten his hands dirty?" William gave another scowl, and Benjamin turned to the door, "You'll have gotten your hands plenty dirty by the end of the day"

_You mean, I'm staying longer?! _William thought, _I thought I was to leave first thing this morning! _

Benjamin picked up on William's facial expression, and smiled, "Did you think you were getting off the plantation without a little plantation work?" He patted the Colonel's bare chest, grinning, "Come on…Up and at 'em" William groaned again, and sat up, hesitating to get out of bed. "Is something the matter, Colonel?" Benjamin smiled.

William sighed, rolling his eyes; he wasn't going to get out of this work; "Not…decent"

Benjamin smiled, "Oh, that's right…," then furrowed a brow, "Is this some sort of….European thing?"

"I suppose it is" William smiled as he stretched out his back and arms.

"I trust you know your way back to the dining room…?" Benjamin smiled. William nodded, cracking his neck, and Benjamin said, "We'll see you downstairs, then…Not too long. We start in the fields in an hour"

The family; now including William; sat down for a light breakfast, and then it was up to the men; even the younger boys; to go out and work the fields for a few hours. They didn't do it all day; they had the workers to do that. But they had to take pride in what they did, and the children needed to learn where their food came from and the value of a days' work. It was time for them to show "The Butcher" how they spent their days.

Benjamin caught William at the front door, still in uniform, and smiled, "You aren't wearing that to work in the fields…?" William gave him an incredulous look, and Benjamin waved Elsa in, smiling, "Take the Colonel back upstairs, and see if you can find him something more….plantation-friendly" William gave a silent groan, and Elsa took him by the hand, leading him back upstairs with a laugh. She knew he would truly regret ever stepping foot on the plantation a second time. A few minutes later, it took some coaxing to get William to leave the front porch. "Come!" Elsa laughed, holding out a hand to him.

He wasn't too pleased, to say the least, to be wearing cotton-based clothing. _Bloody hell! I look like a farmer!...Damn it, Willie! Remember why we're here! _As William approached Benjamin, he gave a cold glare, as if to say, 'Say anything, I shall retrieve my bayonet, and do the same damage you did to me'

Benjamin cleared his throat, smiling, "I wasn't laughing…Clearing a tickle in my throat"

William took a step back, and clenched a fist to keep his temper from rising, saying, "I…am not as foolish as you might think I am"

"Why don't you use your…God-given talent to harvest the fresher corn…?" Benjamin gave him an order, trying to change the subject and keep The Butcher distracted.

He was given a scythe, and sent out to the Western corn field to harvest whatever corn was the most fresh. Whatever he could manage to get that morning would have to be eaten within 3 days; 4 at most; before it would start to go off, or the bugs would start to get at it.

Benjamin joined William a few hours later, surprised to find he'd already filled 5 baskets; more than even he could harvest in the same time. "That's quite the impressive days' work," he nodded to the baskets as he took a seat on the ground, "Believe it or not, you've done more than I could have managed in the same time" The British Colonel smiled, shrugging it off as though it were nothing. "You look exhausted…Why don't you rest for a while…? You've certainly deserved it after work like that" William glanced down at Benjamin and smiled, collapsing into a seated position next to him. Ben clapped a hand on William's shoulder, the other on his knee in a fraternal gesture. William glanced at his hand, and Benjamin immediately moved it away. "How about we go inside for lunch? It gets mighty warm on a summer afternoon in the Carolinas"

William gave a sigh, standing up. Surprisingly, he offered a hand to Benjamin, helping him to his feet. When he wasn't 'on business', Tavington proved he could be a proper gentleman when he wanted to be. Benjamin took a basket, grasping a handle per hand. William smirked, taking two baskets, placing them on top of each other and carrying them, looking over the top as he walked. H_as to show off his strength, doesn't he? _Benjamin thought to himself as they walked to the front of the house. William seemed confused when Ben didn't turn back to go get the other baskets with him, and Ben stated, "The workers will bring the others in" with a shrug.

"Won't it go bad, sitting in the sun?" William asked, thinking that the people that worked the land for free might not tend to their duties in a fashionable time.

"If you're willing to go back for them…" Ben started, then figured he shouldn't mouth off to his guest, "Lunch can wait a few more minutes"

Another half hour passed, and they'd returned to the front porch, placing the baskets near the door. The workers would wash all of the corn, and store it all in the cellar to keep it all fresh, and then return the baskets to their proper places while the family enjoyed lunch together.

**Due to my internet being down, I've had some extra time to write, but not so much to post or do my research. If it takes me a bit longer to post, it's likely because I've had to wait to use the internet elsewhere because my home internet isn't too great right now. I usually go to the library on weekends, where I can really focus and get a lot of the information that I need. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this part! As always, reviews in the form of feedback is always welcome. It lets me know that you're into it. Let's not have any more "guests" telling me not to ask for reviews. If you don't like me asking for reviews, ignore me asking for them. All writers crave feedback from their readers, and it would appear that, on this site, we have to "beg" in order to get them, otherwise, they never come. **

**Chapter 6 won't take too long, I promise. I might even do a few parts if I can get enough inspiration. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Unexpected Guests

After lunch, Nathan was the first to hear the hoof beats of at least 5 horses, and rushed to the windows to see who was approaching. William turned his head to where the young boy held his attention, and muttered "Christ" under his breath as he rose from the table. Benjamin was the next to rise, when William said, "No need to worry…I will deal with them" he nodded as he left the table, heading to the door, preparing his bayonet with powder and shot.

As he approached, Captain Wilkins laughed, "Good God, Tavington! Have you been turned to a rebel, already?! You certainly look the part!"

Tavington rolled his eyes, which he shouldn't have done in the presence of General Lord Cornwallis; who barked at him. "TAVINGTON! You would do best not to roll those eyes, lest you wish them to be blown from their sockets!"

Tavington lowered his head sheepishly, in apology, as he stammered, "Yes, Sir…Deepest apologies…Won't happen again, My Lord…"

Cornwallis gave an impatient sigh, "You're barely in my good graces as we speak…quicken pace, and get rid of your Ghost so we can get on with this war with any chances of gaining some ground"

Tavington nodded, and with that, Lord Cornwallis rode away with his two officers. Wilkins stayed behind with the other officer, determined to tease the Colonel into submission. "By God, the Ghost has turned the Bloody Butcher into a Molly overnight!" Wilkins laughed, looking over his shoulder to the other officer.

Tavington took a step forward, standing barely inches from Wilkins' face, and snarled, "In due time, the Ghost will be a ghost… Mark my words…"

"When can we count on your word?" Wilkins sighed. "You'd have killed him already, if you were a man of your word" and rode off, leaving William to think. The other officer followed him after giving the house one last look.

Tavington strode back inside, and Benjamin asked him, "What was that about? They didn't seem too pleased"

Tavington thought up a quick lie, and said, "General Lord Cornwallis would like his stolen property returned…His journal…clothing, and such…"

"I was of the assumption that his belongings had already been returned, or otherwise en route to being returned to your General" Benjamin stated.

"Ah, the same way the dogs were returned…?" William asked, nodding to the two Great Danes that stood next to Benjamin. He gave another smile, then looked outside towards the stables.

Benjamin shrugged with a smile, and said, "We're headed into town this morning…Would you care to join us?"

William was taken aback by his offer, and stammered, "Well …I…shouldn't…What would the town think of me after I set fire to their…lovely little church and half of their homes?"

Benjamin nodded in agreement, "You're right"

"…I should be on my way" William stated.

"The only way out is to go through town…," Benjamin smiled, "See us on our way?"

William sighed, and nodded. Benjamin grinned, "I'm sure your horse is ready to go…We'll wait for you at the edge of the property"

By the time William got his horse, checked him over, and rode up to the property's edge, the family was stood, waiting for him. He seemed more intimidating, sitting atop his horse; he felt more powerful, and more in control of his surroundings and the people in them. The children; well, at least the older ones; tried their best not to get in his way. They knew who he was and what he had done to their family in the prior months. The youngest; Susan and young William; had no clue, and, therefore, thought he was just one of Papa's friends.

The family had 4 horses to their name, and the older children and Charlotte occupied one each, leaving Benjamin to carry Susan as he walked alongside Tavington's horse. Charlotte held young William in her lap atop the horse she rode. After a few miles, Susan was getting cranky; she'd gotten off of Ben's shoulders for a while to walk, but was fed up of walking. She also didn't want to be carried anymore. Benjamin sighed, and Tavington looked down at him with a disapproving glance. Benjamin didn't appreciate his expression, and asked, "Do you have children back at home, Colonel?" wondering if the British Colonel actually had to deal with the petulant nature of young children.

"No" He answered in brief.

"Are you planning to?"

The British Colonel considered the question for a short moment, then said, "Eventually…once I've decided to settle down"

"You haven't settled down?" Benjamin asked, incredulously. Surely, he'd thought, a man of his stature would have married a lovely English woman by now, and set off to war when his country needed him. When he saw William's head shake in a negatory answer, he asked, "Certainly, you've met someone that sparked something….somewhat of a romantic gesture…?"

"Not quite" William answered, thinking back to all of the women he'd bedded since he was capable of doing so. Benjamin's glance told William that he should elaborate, and he did so, saying, "No one's…quite stood out among the rest"

The Bloody Butcher had quite the reputation both in England and the Colonies as a womanizer. But Benjamin wondered if he would ever settle down with just one instead of having several 'left-handed wives' around, or the odd Covent Garden Nun around to please him as he wished. None of which, ever stayed around much longer than a day or two; he'd never have the same woman more than once when he'd finished with them for the night.

"No one at all?"

_Christ! This man is persistent! No wonder he has seven children!...Or…had, at least. That's right, I killed that stupid boy, and the other tall one. _Tavington smiled to himself as he thought, then said, "No one"

"Well, you must get awfully lonely" Benjamin stated, trying once more to console a cranky Susan; who'd started to whinge. 

Tavington gave a quiet sigh, and they continued on their path for a moment, while he thought of how to make the child stop; her whinging and crying was starting to do his head in. _Little girls…think like a little girl…_He raised a brow in thought as he cringed at Susan's outward tantrum, then thought, _Little girls like horses! Oh…then I have to deal with her at even closer range…Why am I about to do this?! _Tavington kicked himself in his thoughts, while he asked Benjamin, "Has she been on a horse?"

Susan's head immediately perked up when she heard 'horse', and she smiled, though still halfway through her little conniption. Benjamin asked, "Are you willing to deal with this?" he smiled, pointing to the little conniption fit.

"I've had worse…," Tavington smiled, "…With Wilkins" _Wilkins could be such a baby, at times. _He halted his horse, scooting back a bit in the saddle to make room for the young one, holding out his hands, ready to receive her. "Send her up" He smiled. _Good God! What __am__ I doing? _

The entire family watched Tavington like a hawk, just in case he would try something. But, as he took Susan, placing her in front of him, it was soon realised that she was in safe hands. He was a disciplined rider, after all. He wouldn't let a child fall while on his horse.

Once Susan was on the horse, her tantrum stopped almost immediately, and Benjamin gave a sigh of relief, as he shared a glance with Tavington; whose raised brow accompanied with a playful smirk seemed to say, "Ha! I made your child stop crying in an instant and you couldn't!'

They reached the town after about half an hour, and William handed Susan down to Benjamin. They said a remarkably civil 'goodbye' and William got down from atop his horse to stretch his legs for a while before his next ride. Before they left for their day of shopping, Susan decided she was going to grab onto William's little finger, tugging at it for his attention. William seemed rather shocked that a child wanted his attention. Even more shocked when Susan smiled up at him, holding up her arms to be picked up. His shocked expression was shared by Benjamin and Charlotte.

"I think you'd better pick her up," Benjamin laughed, "She won't let you go until you do!"

William cocked a brow in amusement, and bent down to pick up little Susan, who asked; in full sentences; "Aren't you coming with us? Papa's friends always stay a long time"

Both William's and Benjamin's breaths caught in their throats. What were they supposed to tell the little girl? That they were supposed to be sworn enemies out to kill each other over land? William thought up an answer, "Well…I don't think I can stay…I…have to go back to work now"

"Riding horsies?" Susan asked. The innocence of such a young child was always something to be admired.

William gave a laugh, "Yes…riding horsies"

The family laughed, and William set Susan back on firm ground, getting back on his horse. He tipped his helmet to the family in a formal salute, and rode off, out of town.

At least, that's what the Martins assumed.

**Thanks for reading! This one took a while to write, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated for the work that's been put into it. Next chapter will be up shortly. **

**Quick note on 1700s "slang" **

**A "Molly" was what men called other men whom they thought were effeminate. Much like today, when boys call each other a "pussy"/"wussy" or a girl as an insult. Quite a childish insult, if you ask me and General Lord Cornwallis. **

**A "left-handed wife" was what's now known as a "mistress", while a "Covent Garden Nun" was a "whore" for lack of a better term. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Attack at Noon

William rode off a few feet, coming to a halt by a group of trees to use as cover. Captain Wilkins rode up alongside him with a dozen other riders; mostly low-ranking officers that were ready for anything that the Captains and Colonels would give them.

"Your order, Sir?" Wilkins asked.

"Set fire to any and every building that stands…Kill anyone on sight. Excluding the Martins…You know what they look like…" Tavington ordered. "Don't start until my return," he stated, "I'll be back within the hour" He turned his horse, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" One of the officers asked.

Tavington whirled around, snapping, "Lesser officers will only speak when spoken to!" He came dangerously close to the officer, and sighed, "I'm going to leave a note for our Ghost. There's no sense in including him in our massacre"

The young officer nodded without a word, ready to work. Ready to please the very impatient, intimidating Colonel. He'd heard the stories of the Bloody Butcher, and didn't want to try his patience and end up one of the stories that was told around the campfire.

"Upon. My. Return" Tavington clearly enunciated each word with a snarl, holding a hand over the officer's as he reached for his pistol, eager to please the Colonel. With his order properly implanted in the officer's head, Tavington rode off at quick pace to the Martin home.

It took him only half the time to ride as it did when he'd ridden alongside Benjamin at a slow pace. He'd let himself into the house to find Benjamin's notepad and a pen, and helped himself to an apple as he wrote his menacing note for the family. As he left, he grabbed one of Benjamin's tomahawks; knowing exactly where he'd kept them; and left it in the door, attached to the note.

Upon his return, after 45 minutes of leave, Tavington gave the order to quickly burn every building with the exception of anything near the farmers' market. The Martin family were in that area; and they were not to be touched. He wanted it to be a surprise to them when they left. Their attack would be a complete surprise; no one was in the streets at the time, and they were going to leave all of the buildings unlocked so they could properly kill anyone that tried to escape, making their presence known before the people died.

Tavington showed no mercy as he unsheathed his blade, and began to slaughter the townspeople left, right, and centre. He showed no remorse as his blade sank into women and children as well. They left no one alive that dared to show their faces. His reputation as the Bloody Butcher was still very much intact, and he would make it a permanent reminder in that town; anyone taking the side of the rebels would die a traitor's death.

The Martin family continued to shop, completely clueless as to the carnage that was taking place not too far from their current location. One patron stood by the door, and began to panic upon the detection of a smoky smell. "MY GOD! THE TOWN'S ON FIRE!"

Patrons rushed to see for themselves, and stood in shock and horror as they watched the rest of the town burn to a crisp. Benjamin knew who was behind it, and muttered under his breath, "English bastard" and rushed to his horse. The rest of the family followed, but he pleaded with them to stay behind. "It won't be safe for you to come with me…Stay here until I come back for you"

"Father…" Nathan uttered, taking a step forward.

"Mind your brothers and sisters. If I do not return in a few hours, take the long way home." Benjamin ordered. Nathan nodded in understanding, joining his remaining siblings as Benjamin took off to try to find any trace of The Bloody Butcher. He rode all the way back to the farm, and only found the ruins of burnt-out buildings and slaughtered bodies of men, women, and children scattered everywhere. Benjamin gasped as he manoeuvered around the slain, "He's a monster…"

Upon arriving at the plantation, Benjamin's heart sunk as he saw one of his tomahawks wedged firmly in the door; a note attached to it stated, "A Lesson in the Rules of War; Know Your Enemy"

Benjamin checked the house for damage, surprised to find that he'd left everything as it was, except for the tomahawk. He pulled it out of the door, tucking it and the note away safely. Ben, then, rushed to find a couple of bayonets and pistols, then rode back to town as fast as he could, happening upon an old friend along the way.

"Monsieur Martin" Jean Villeneuve smiled. His wide smile faded to a frown when he realised that this was not a joyous reunion. "Is something wrong?"

"Tavington…," Benjamin stated, "He's just slaughtered an entire town…set fire to the whole thing. Not a person left alive. Man, woman, child….all butchered"

"Lead the way!" Jean said, readying a shot in his pistol for the chance that they ran into Tavington and his men along the way.

As Benjamin led Jean back to the town, the Frenchman sat atop his horse, mouth agape as he took in the scenes of all-out carnage that the English had left in their wake. He gasped as he saw the mercilessness of the Redcoats; women and children were among the dead. Not spared in an act of kindness. "Mon Dieu…" Jean glanced to Benjamin as they rode through the path of the slain, "C'est incroyable!"

Benjamin sighed, nodding in agreement, "The Green Dragoons are brilliant in terms of slaughter…They're a gifted, well-trained group"

They made haste, going through the town, when suddenly, Benjamin halted his horse at the store that he'd left his family in. it was one of the only buildings within a kilometer's radius that remained intact; there may be survivors. Ben had a quick look around, and saw no one inside. He came back out with a sigh, "No one…they must have fled to safer grounds"

"We must find them to be sure they are safe" Jean stated, looking into Benjamin's eyes with a look of worry, as though he were pleading with him to ensure their safety and well-being. Benjamin nodded in agreement, and they took off in an effort to find them.

After hours of searching, they came to the conclusion that the family must have gone back to the plantation already, as per the agreement that, if anything happened while they were separated, they were to turn and head for home to wait for everyone else.

"That is a brilliant system" Jean nodded, agreeing with Benjamin's idea.

Their ride back to the plantation felt more comfortable once the thought was in their heads that the family could already be there, relaxing, if they had been picked up by a friendly passer-by. That is, until Benjamin heard hoof beats approaching from their right side.

"Merde…" Jean gasped, reaching for his pistol as he saw a Redcoat approaching at a high rate of speed. Upon realising that it was Tavington, Jean dismounted his horse, approaching on foot. Tavington charged straight to him, drawing his sword, and thrusting it inches away from his throat.

Tavington sat atop his horse, a smirk upon his face as he kept his sword on the man that rode with Benjamin Martin. He smiled, seeing the fear in the Frenchman's eyes; a sign that showed that the sadistic nature of the man was not lost. He showed no intent to hurt Jean, otherwise he would have done it on sight, no questions asked. He simply held his sword on him for pure intimidation. Once he removed his blade from Jean's throat, he looked to Benjamin, still smiling. Benjamin gave Tavington a glare; to which, Tavington smiled, "I take it, you've been home already…?" with a light chuckle. He put away his sword, and sat back, more comfortable in the saddle, knowing that Benjamin wouldn't pull a weapon on him at this time.

Benjamin rode closer to Tavington, and said in a cautioning tone, "You should take your own advice…Know your enemy", turning to ride back to the plantation. Jean followed shortly after, and Tavington scoffed quietly to himself.

Impressive, for a farmer with a pitchfork. Tavington mused to himself.

For the next couple of days, the Martin family stayed on alert for any activity that might involve Tavington or any of his men. However, things stayed rather quiet on the plantation for the next few days. In fact, those days turned to weeks before they saw or even heard from the British again.

**There's chapter 6 for you all. I sincerely apologise for taking so long to update; I'd started a new job with better hours, and didn't really have much time to work on my fics. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Part 1- General Lord Cornwallis

A/n: For the Harry Potter fans; if there are any reading this fic; I've hidden a Potter reference somewhere in this chapter. See if you can find it!

And for those questioning my rating system, it's been given that rating due to the blood and guts that are involved in any war "film". The content, to some, might be deemed too much for teens.

A few days after the attack on the small town, General Cornwallis had a bone to pick with Colonel Tavington. He demanded his presence in his office immediately following a training session, and by the sound of it, he was not too impressed with the Colonel's actions, or lack thereof. As Tavington strode into the General's office, Cornwallis began to mentally seethe, as if contemplating which side of Tavington's backside he was going to tear first. After a moment of silent thought, he asked, "How long have you been after your…'ghost'?"

Tavington bowed his head, knowing he was in for it, and muttered, "A few months, at least…Sir…"

"And yet, you were welcomed into his home…You had an opportunity to dispose of this ghost, and you WASTED IT!" Cornwallis shouted, banging his fist on the desk in front of him, which made Tavington jump slightly. He stalked around the desk, to close the gap between himself and William, and sighed, "Eliminate your ghost before he does more damage to you than a bayonet to the throat…or before I do…," William subconsciously touched the scar on his throat, and General Cornwallis dismissed him, "Dismissed"

Tavington turned on his heel, leaving before Cornwallis could do any more damage to his ego, and came face to face with Captain Wilkins; who beamed from ear to ear. "Is something amusing…Captain?" William sneered.

"N-not at all, S-sir" Wilkins stammered. He knew he shouldn't have shown any joy in Tavington being taken down a peg or two, but it was relatively funny to him.

With that, Tavington stalked away to his quarters, requesting the company of three willing women to keep him occupied, and to keep his mind off of the embarrassment that had just occurred.

The morning after, only two of the three women remained; snuggled in close to the man that they knew was named "The Bloody Butcher". As his eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the sun shining in through the windows, he took notice of the missing woman, muttering "There were three of you last night…where is the other?"

The woman to his left; Anne-Marie; stated, "She left sometime in the middle of the night"

Tavington raised a brow, and frowned, "Did she?" Anne-Marie nodded, and Tavington turned to an officer that had been standing watch outside, "She can't be far…Find her, and return her to me" The officer nodded, and left to follow Tavington's orders.

William lay back against the pillow, and the two women continued to stroke his chest in a calming manner; they knew the man had a temper, and it wouldn't do them any good to feed it. They would do well to soothe the savage beast, as it were. William looked to the woman on his right, and smiled, purring, "Be a dear…and fetch me something of nutritious value…" The woman to his right stood, and left the room without a word, while Anne-Marie continued to keep the Colonel content. When she came back with a loaf made fresh that morning, William smiled, "Ah, thank you Katherine"

"It's Katelynne" The woman corrected him.

"Katherine, Katelynne…they both start and end with the same letters…same number of syllables…" William shrugged with a cocky smirk.

"I'm surprised you know the correct spelling of my name" Katelynne sneered.

"Katelynne!" Anne-Marie hissed, holding a hand over William's shoulder to keep him from bolting up in a fit of rage. She looked to William, briefly, and shushed him, "Hold your tongue…Katelynne will debate with anyone she pleases….for hours on end"

William turned to Anne-Marie and scowled, "Are you telling me to hold my tongue?"

"It's a losing battle with her…" Anne-Marie muttered, stroking William's cheek. William sighed, turning away from Anne-Marie as he stood from the bed. The woman admired his form as he began to dress in front of her. "No shame, Colonel?" She smiled.

William turned his head, looking back at her, and smiled, "None" As he fastened the remaining buttons to his jacket, he said coldly, "Your payment is on the table…Get dressed, and leave before my General sees you"

Anne-Marie nodded, taking the small payment for her services, and tugged on the dress that she had worn the day before, already committed to the walk of shame that would face her upon opening the door. As she left the room, she saw the Colonel speaking to Lord Cornwallis, and sighed to herself, wishing to humiliate the man for making her feel rotten. She approached the men, and stroked a hand across the Colonel's shoulder, purring, "Same time tomorrow, Colonel?" dragging out the man's title, as if to flirt with him.

Lord Cornwallis' eyes widened in shock at the woman's question; he knew that Tavington was well-appreciated in the female community, but he had never flaunted his reputation in such a way, and neither did the women that he had entertained. "Who is this, Colonel?"

William's eyes were the next to widen, Oh, bother! What was this woman's name, again? Mary? Gwen? Shannon? Rutabaga?...No, William, don't be daft! That's the name of a vegetable…"Um…," William stammered, trying to remember her name, "Well…um…"

Anne-Marie smacked a hand over his chest, laughing, "Don't be silly, dear!" William raised a brow in confusion, and Anne-Marie scoffed, leaving the men to their conversation.

Lord Cornwallis took a short moment to think, then felt that he had to ask, "…What…what was that about, Colonel?"

"You…don't want to know" William sighed.

Of course, the General already knew, but he was far too prudent to question him any more on the subject; it was his private life, and he had no business knowing the details. Tavington was a big boy, now, and he didn't need anyone to hold his hand. What he needed, however, was someone to keep him in line; he constantly went above and beyond the orders that he was given, which gave him his moniker "The Bloody Butcher". Unbeknownst to Tavington, Cornwallis was in the process of finding someone to keep Tavington from getting too ambitious on the battlefield.

With that, Tavington began to ready his Dragoons for an attack. "To horse" He stated calmly, as he took to his sturdy mount. The group of about 40 Green Dragoons ambitiously saddled their horses, and mounted in record time, meeting their Colonel at the boundary of their camp.

They rode off to the west; General Cornwallis had made mention of there being another rebel Colonist by the name of Francis Marion, who had been given the name "Swamp Fox" for his guerilla tactics that very closely matched that of Benjamin Martin's. Tavington vowed to catch and tame the Swamp Fox before he met The Ghost. If those two were to meet, his reputation as The Butcher would be made a farce.

A/n: I am aware of the fact that Benjamin Martin was loosely based on Francis Marion, however, I figured I would make him a separate entity.

Chapter 7, Part 2- Fortifying Georgetown

As Tavington lead his Dragoons from the boundary, he said to Wilkins, "There's a town, not too far from here, along the Santee…Called Georgetown…We'll let The Ghost cool down a bit….make him assume that we've left his town alone," The young Captain nodded in understanding, and the Colonel continued, "Lay low for a few weeks, make camp in Georgetown…get rid of the rebels in the area, claim the land for ourselves, and come back here."

Wilkins hesitated for a moment, then said, "Sounds…brilliant"

The Colonel picked up on his hesitation, and purred, "Is that hesitation I detect?" The Captain said nothing, hoping that the Colonel would drop it. Tavington circled his horse around Wilkins, purring once more, "Anyone who stands against England deserves…what was it, you said?"

"To die a traitors' death" Wilkins muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you" Tavington smirked, moving closer to him. Wilkins spoke up, repeating himself, and Tavington began to ride away, smiling to himself.

The ride to Georgetown didn't take very long, and they found the perfect place to make camp; an old area of farmland. Once they'd "evacuated" the land, (by which, of course, I mean "butchered everyone within shooting distance") they began to build their temporary residence. The "evacuation", or "purge of the land" took less than 10 minutes, and the farm was theirs. They would take care of the rest of the town after they'd built up their fort. The lesser officers gathered the necessary items, and the group built a rather impressive lodge. It took less than 6 hours between the 40 of them.

The fort was rather small compared to other forts that they'd stayed at, but it was still something to hold them, and keep them away from the elements and colonials. By the end of the sweaty, laborious ordeal, Tavington and Wilkins stood back to admire their work as the lesser officers worked on the finishing touches. Tavington nodded, proud of his work, "It's not much…but it's home"

Tavington strode away from the group to change back into his uniform. From there, he rounded up a few of his finest men to purge the rest of the town of its rebel scum. They travelled in a group of no more than 10, and quickly assembled every single person they could find; men, women and children all gathered in the town's square. It was there that Tavington made his foreboding presence known.

He rode his horse to the front of the group of people, and looked out at their worried faces with a smile. Quite the impressive number of people for a town so small. Upon surveying the lot, Tavington stated, "Let it be known…that those that stand against the Crown…will not be left alive… Prove your loyalty, and you may be given quarter" He waited a moment for the thought to sink in, then said, "…Come forward and join us…or die a traitors' death" Only a handful stood forward; a family of two parents and four children, and a few other willing men. Tavington mused to himself, out loud, "Rather pitiful…Though, I suppose some is better than none" He looked to the group that didn't dare budge from their spots, and smiled in a most sinister manner, saying, "The rest of you, inside the town hall…leave your children outside"

Captain Wilkins shot a glance to Tavington, hoping that, perhaps, he'd misheard what his Colonel had said, "Sir?"

"Don't question me…Captain…" Tavington ordered, beginning to shepherd the group inside. He rode to the front of the room, catching everyone's attention.

A patriot woman mused to her husband, "I'd always assumed that the English were very well-mannered people…," Tavington perked up, hearing her, and she continued, "Bringing a horse inside…?"

Tavington smiled to himself, then moved to the Speaker's podium at the front of the Town Hall, removing his helmet to address the mass. "I've been far too patient with this town…In fact, you should all thank me…I've given you a chance…rather than mercilessly killing you outside." The group began to murmur amongst themselves, and Tavington continued, "And now, you'll be given one final chance to have the luxury of joining the King's Army" He surveyed the room for responses, then turned to Wilkins, nodding, "Have the men outside prepare the torches"

Wilkins stepped outside, giving the group Tavington's order. Inside, the townspeople began to panic; they knew of The Butcher's reputation, and soon, the realisation struck that they, too, would be burned alive.

Tavington gave the group one final glance. Their first thought was that he might have been reconsidering his actions. That hope was soon crushed as he rode out of the building to join his officers outside, locking them in. There was, however, some sympathy in the Colonel; he didn't want the children to see the building in flames with their parents inside. "Take the children as far away from the blaze as you can…" he ordered of a few of his officers. The lesser ranking officers took the small group of children far enough away that the building could not be seen.

The Captain was confused by his master's kindness; why children, and why now? Any other time, he would have pillaged the entire group without so much as batting an eye. "Sir…?"

The Colonel turned back to the Captain, and snarled, "Don't…question…my orders…Captain" and turned his back on him once again, giving the order to burn the building.

Wilkins and a small group of others took the children a good deal away from the sight of the burning building. Far enough that they couldn't see the smoke, or hear the screams of despair of the people inside.

Back at the scene of the burning building, Tavington smiled to himself as he took in the smell of the burnt wood. The screams of the people inside fueled the fire within. He, then, joined his men and the children, looking down at their terrified faces.


End file.
